Pinestar
Pinestar is a reddish-brown tom with green eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Pinestar was first seen when Dappletail and White-eye tried to catch fish to see what they taste like. He and Sunfall show up after the leader of RiverClan, Hailstar, and a few RiverClan warriors catch Dappletail and White-eye trying to catch fish. Pinestar and Hailstar then make Dappletail and White-eye eat the fish. They both dislike the taste and Pinestar explains that ThunderClan is not meant to eat fish. :Pinestar was the leader of ThunderClan and his mate was Leopardfoot. They had three kits named Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit. Trying to get his leader's attention, Lionpaw followed him one day, only to find his leader with a Twoleg. Pinestar sees him and makes up an excuse that he was watching out for a kittypet, and because the kittypet wasn't there and the Twolegs were coming, he pretended to be another kittypet. When Lionpaw sees Pinestar do this once more, Pinestar finally announces to the apprentice that he is leaving ThunderClan. He tells Lionpaw to tell the Clan that he is dead, but Lionpaw refuses and tells him he should just tell the Clan himself that he was leaving. Pinestar does so right after a battle against Riverclan. Leopardfoot asks about their kits, and Pinestar says he will not be a father for them to be proud of, but he will always be proud of them. He leaves, letting his deputy, Sunfall, take over the leadership of ThunderClan. Before he left he told Lionpaw that when it is time for him to receive his warrior name, to tell Sunfall he would have called him Lionheart. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Pinestar is ThunderClan's leader when Bluekit is born. :Soon after Bluefur becomes a warrior, he takes her on a journey to the Moonstone as a part of her apprentice training she never completed. :Pinestar begins to meet with Jake, a kittypet, and Bluefur wonders what is going on. She then starts to question the leader after he comes back and it looked like he rolled in bracken to remove the scent of Twolegs and catmint off of him. His mate, Leopardfoot, gives birth to Mistkit, Tigerkit, and Nightkit. Later he announces that he is leaving ThunderClan to go live as a kittypet because he is on his last life and does not want to lose it. No cat knows what happened to him after that. :When Bluefur goes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives from StarClan, she is surprised to see him among Starclan even though he left the forest. He gives her one of her lives, along with the gift of compassion. Trivia :It was confirmed by Vicky that Tigerstar's father was Pinestar. He was the leader of ThunderClan before he left to become a kittypet. That led Tigerstar on the path of evil, and is likely the reason he hates kittypets. :On August 14, 2010 in an Erin Hunter Author chat, it was speculated that Poppydawn could be Pinestar's sister, but not confirmed.Speculated in Erin Hunter Chat 7 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Son: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Daughters: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Sweetbriar: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Sister: :Poppydawn:Revealed in the 7th Erin Hunter Chat Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephew: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Nieces: :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Great Granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: Grandnephew: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Grandnephews: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandniece: :Sorreltail: Great-great Grandnephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-great Grandnieces: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-great-great Grandnephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-great-great Grandniece: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes }} References Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leader Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters